


Out of Time

by Nebulaeyedfish



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Manipulation, Oneshot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulaeyedfish/pseuds/Nebulaeyedfish
Summary: Jameson had never been more afraid in his life.Not in all 29 years of it.





	Out of Time

He was stood  _ right there  _ and Jameson had never been more afraid in his life. Not even on halloween, when he’d found himself possessed in an unfamiliar house in a new time with no past, had his heart beat so fast with terror. Of course,  this time he had more of an inkling as to what was happening, which made it all the more terrifying.

 

He was stood in the hallway, staring Jameson down with a smile that a shark would envy. Jameson couldn’t run, even as he made his jittery approach towards him with the inevitability of a meteor. Every instinct screamed run, but it was as though the floorboards had sprouted hands that grabbed at his ankles, holding him in place. All he could hear was his heart beat, counting down the remainder of his lifespan.

 

He was stood opposite, so close Jameson could smell the sticky metal of blood off of him. Slowly, he looked up into his grinning face, dimly noticing how much taller he was between the haze of panic. Somehow, he managed to take a step back.

“Please,” he signed, hands so shaky that it was almost certainly incomprehensible. “Please, don’t do this sir!” If he understood, there was no sign. In one swift motion, so fast he hardly knew what was happening, a knife pressed into Jameson’s neck. 

“Hello there, my Puppet.” smiled Anti.

 

Jameson quivered, trying to lean back from the cold metal biting his adam’s apple.

“I’ve been looking for you for quite a while since you cut your strings.” Anti growled. “They had you hidden well, whether they wanted to or not. But I found out something quite interesting while looking for you” His voice became as dangerous and sharp as the weapon in his hands. “I found out who broke time.” The knife pressed harder, beginning to draw blood, making Jameson swallow in fear. “Do you know who it was?” Anti snarled. “I’ll give you one guess.” Unsure what he wanted to say, his hands began moving obediently, but he cut him off. “You. You with your time hopping, you broke it all. And this-” in one swift movement, he pulled the knife away, and pulled the pocket watch out of Jameson’s jacket. “Is the cause of that”

 

Finally, Jameson managed to sign again, terrified, tears dripping down his face.

“Please, don’t hurt me!” he begged. “It was never my intention to break anything!”

“I know,” purred Anti, tracing circles on the face of the watch. “That’s why I’m not going to kill you now, puppet.” Jameson’s knees buckled, and he fell to them in relief. 

“Thank you” he signed tearfully. “Thank you, thank you, oh God thank you.” Anti chuckled, dropping down to face level. 

“Yes. I’ll let you live the rest of your life, until age gets you. How many years do you think you have left? Fourty? Fifty? Maybe sixty if you’re very lucky.” He was crying harder now, his body shaking with silent sobs at the mercy he was being shown. The others had told him terrifying stories of Antisepticeye, and he’d been certain he’d die at his hands. 

“Thank you” he kept repeating, over and over and over. A mantra of gratitude and relief, and joy at his good fortune, the hope he’d return home.  An ugly grin grew across Anti’s face.

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

 

He threw the pocket watch to the floor, where it cracked with force against the wood. A black boot slammed down on it. It crunched, loud and painful. Frozen, Jameson watched with wide eyes as his precious watch became metal glass and dust.

“What year were you from again?” Anti asked mockingly. “Nineteen twenty? Nineteen thirty? You’re far from your birthday, puppet. When was the last time you celebrated it?” Before his very eyes, his skin became more wrinkled, his veins more pronounced.

“No! No! Stop!” He signed desperately as the years all caught up to him in a single moment, whitening his hair and shrinking his face to his skull, as after twenty nine years of his life, he aged past a hundred.

**Author's Note:**

> oof my first JJ central fic and its a kicker, huh? i love my boy i really do i swear.   
> I wrote this a few months ago, and just never typed it up, so did so in one sitting, so it's probably not great but w/e.


End file.
